Invader Armor
|ability = None |category = Mid-boss}} Invader Armor is a mid-boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby: Planet Robobot. It is one of the main weapons manufactured by the Haltmann Works Company, deployed throughout Planet Popstar to explore it and subdue the native inhabitants. While it does not yield a Copy Ability, Kirby can hijack a defeated Invader Armor unit to obtain Robobot Armor. Physical Appearance Invader Armor is a round, dark gray robot with pointed feet. It has an open cockpit in its top, a red light and six spikes on its front, and two exhaust pipes on its back. Its arms are dark gray with the Haltmann Works Company logo painted on them in orange. The robot's hands resemble metallic mittens, and its shoulders bear large silver spikes resembling screwdriver heads. It also has a gray mouth with a green cannon inside; the mouth connects to the torso in a way that makes it appear almost invisible when closed. Invader Armor is piloted by a Haltmann Grunt, who can withdraw into the suit when it is not directly piloting it. Games ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Invader Armor is fought in Patched Plains, Resolution Road, and Access Ark, being carried into the fray by a small, copter-like drone. Its attacks are similar to those of a standard Robobot Armor: it can walk or dash into Kirby and perform a three-punch combo. When Kirby has depleted much of its health, the robot adds a new attack: it jumps twice, hovers over Kirby, then falls in an attempt to land on him. When defeated, the Invader Armor falls to the ground while the pilot is launched into the air and explodes. From here, Kirby can enter the suit's cockpit and convert it into Robobot Armor. KPR Invader Armor 2.jpg|Invader Armor rushes at Kirby. KPR Invader Armor 3.jpg|Invader Armor punches. KPR Invader Armor 4.jpg|Invader Armor hovers in the air. In addition to its appearances as a mid-boss, empty suits of Invader Armor are frequently found in stages; this is the most common way Kirby obtains Robobot Armor. Some are lying in the open, while others are hidden inside crates or secret rooms. Towards the end of the game, Susie calls a suit of Invader Armor and allows Kirby to hijack it, commanding him to use it against the rogue Mother Computer, Star Dream. During their respective battles, Star Dream and Star Dream Soul OS can summon unmanned suits of Invader Armor from portals. These suits attempt to fly into Kirby's Halberd Robobot Armor. They can be destroyed with a few shots from the Combo Cannon as they approach; the downed mechs can then be absorbed. Trivia *Invader Armor is the only mid-boss that is not fought in The Arena. Additionally, because Meta Knight does not use the Robobot Armor, it is also the only mid-boss that is not encountered in the Meta Knightmare Returns sub-game and the only one without a 2.0 form. *When summoned by Star Dream and Star Dream Soul OS, Invader Armor flies without a pilot. This may imply that the armor is able to control itself like Robobot Armor can; alternately, Star Dream itself is able to command them remotely. *The helicopter drone that carries Invader Armor into battle is also used by Susie to make her escapes from Kirby at the end of Overload Ocean, Gigabyte Grounds, and Rhythm Route. Gallery KPR Invader Armor 5.jpg|Invader Armor is carried by a copter vessel. KPR Invader Armor 6.jpg|Invader Armor falls to the ground, defeated. KPR Invader Armor 7.jpg|Kirby transforms Invader Armor into Robobot Armor. Susie_Star_Dream.jpg|Susie gives Kirby a suit of Invader Armor. KPR Invader Armor 8.jpg|Invader Armor units fly toward Kirby's Halberd Robobot Armor. Models Invader armor DAgO GgWAAAw8r6.png|Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Haltmann Works Company Category:Minion Enemies Category:Novel Characters